We Are What We Are
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: I don't find enough people thinking over what I find to be a amazing quote by Lexa. "We are what we are" Contains spoilers for Season 2; Spacewalker The Grounders screamed in rage and farther away, in the distance, a woman screamed in pain. Raven. Her knife became too heavy in my hand, the blood coating it seemed more like lead than liquid and as I dropped it...


**_Hello. I would just like to re-inform you guys that I, obviously, don't own copyright on The 100. Oh and I would like to mention that anything in italics is something in the show from Clarkes point of view. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this. :D_**

**/**

_"Show them you're not a savage" I pleaded. Lexa turned to look at me, stone cold.  
"We are what we are." The words vibrated around in my head, the strong voice ringing true to my ears._

_****_**We are what we are**

**We are Sky People**. We were born, raised and bred in the sky. Before ,eons ago it seems, Earth was only a dream, a memory of a long dead generation. It was the planet in the windows, so close you could almost touch it but forever away. We are Sky People, it's in our blood, our DNA. However we are down thing more now.  
**We are Grounders.** We adapt to survive. We hunt and we build and we breathe real air. The planet that seemed like a dream has become our harsh reality, born through blood, sweat, tears and teenage graves. We fight and we love. However the Ark in our blood, the sky in our blood, prevents us from giving ourselves completely to this planet.  
**We are the 100.** We are criminals and rebels. We fight, yell, scream and love. Everything we do is are a unit, a family and I suppose we have Bellamy to thank for that. We are an army built from broken brackets and "whatever the hell we want". He is our King and we his soldiers, we flock to his side when he beckons and cover his back when he doesn't. We are friends, we are lovers, and we are fighters. And now we are separated and I, the co leader, the friend, the "Mother" of the group, will do whatever is necessary for them to come back.

**I AM BECOME DEATH**

_"Then I'm a killer" it slips out but it's true so I back it up with a fierce state.  
"I burned 300 of your people. I slit a man's throat and watched him die. " and I felt no regrets, I added mentally but didn't dare voice it aloud. I couldn't admit it aloud. It would prove something, something I wasn't sure that people were ready for me to become.  
"I'm soaked in Grounder blood. Take me. " I finished my plea, looking at the Grounder Commander, searching for a hint of what she would do. I found none.  
"But Finn is guilty. " Lexa argued, but it wasn't fierce. It was the way a Mother would tell a fact to her child.  
"No he did it for me." I paused and added desperately "he did it for me. "  
"Then he dies for you. " and I knew that any hope of convincing her was gone. _

The words Raven had so strongly told me ripped through my head to the front of my mind, like a sinner's thought in church. "If she doesn't let him go, kill her" but I knew I couldn't do it, not to this woman. She's a strong, proud woman, a leader through and through. She is someone who is willing to do whatever it takes, whatever has to be done to help her people. Even if it means killing Finn. Even if it means allying with the murdering Sky People, because that's what we are to them. Murderers. Killers. **And it's true. **  
I have personally slaughtered 300 of their people. I walked in a field of burnt humans and felt no remorse, only triumph and happiness. I slit a mans throat without mercy, and it wasn't the first time. I stabbed Atom, one of our own, in one of our first days here. I was prepared to kill a mountain full of people before I even knew they were guilty, simply to escape, because I was too suspicious, disregarding the fact that I had every right to be. I left Grounders in cage to be bled and fed to the Reapers, simply because they were not of any use to me. I am a killer, a /savage/, and I suppose, /we are what we are/.

_"Let me say good-bye" I demanded, looking back at a scared Finn. She gave me a nod to confirm her answer and I made my way hurriedly to him. A jumble of words flew out his mouth but I was too scared, too anxious, too __concentrated __to hear it. The knife that Raven have me weighed heavily on my arm.  
Kissing him and muttering 'I love you's to him I gently slipped the knife into his flesh and between his ribs. With a 'thank-you' said and blood staining his shirt, I stepped away from Finn and watched as the Grounders realized what I had done. _

**We are what we are**

I am already a killer, bloody already stains my hands, what does one more death on my already dripping ledger matter? Finn is dead. It was necessary. Now I must live up to my actions, I must rescue my people.

_The Grounders screamed in rage and farther away, in the distance, a woman screamed in pain. Raven. Her knife became too heavy in my hand, the blood coating it seemed more like lead than liquid and as I dropped it Lexa help up her hand to stop her warriors. _

**I am what I am**

**I am a Sky Person**. I was born in the sky and now I have fell from the sky.  
**I am one of the 100.** I am criminal and, if we were still on the Ark, I would have been floated.  
**I am a Grounder.** I am savage and relentless.  
**I am a leader.** I have done what is necessary for my people.  
**I am a killer.** I have murdered many for the lives of a few. I shall die for my deeds but not today.  
Today I am alive. Tomorrow I will be saving my people.

**I am what I am**

I am going to save my friends, no matter the cost.


End file.
